How the 'A' Stole Christmas
How the 'A' Stole Christmas is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on December 9, 2014 as the series first Christmas episode. Synopsis Spoilers/Notes *This episode will be set about a month after the Summer Finale. Source *Marlene describes this episode as a horror with epic romance. Source *Raw thoughts on the episode - "Sweeping shot into the room, camera finds lit up gazebo. Magical feel. The PLLs slowly turn to us, looking - revealing their beautiful dresses". *There will be an Ice Ball. Source *More than one PLL boyfriend may be wearing Santa boxers in the episode. Source *There will be a "Little Alison" flashback. Source *There will be a Jessica flashback, which may be with "Little Alison". *On July 18, Marlene tweeted - "A certain PLL wants her bed buddy to wear sexy santa boxers for Christmas. She gets what she asked for x 4!" *On July 18, Marlene tweeted - "Let it snow let it snow. There's nowhere to go. Family is far. But friends are near. Table for eight my dear. [https://twitter.com/hashtag/PLLChristmas?src=hash #'PLLChristmas']" *On July 18, Marlene tweeted "Hark the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn queen. [https://twitter.com/hashtag/MajorPllHolidayClue?src=hash #'MajorPllHolidayClue']" *CeCe will be back for this episode. Source * Mona will appear as the ghost of Christmas past, present and future. Source * Either in this episode or the next, we will find out how Mona was killed and see her death scene. Source * Mona will leave something for the liars, to help them figure out what happened. Source * There will be a romantic kiss under some mistletoe. Source * Marlene tweeted - "I've seen it episode about 20 times. The "dinner scene" still makes me laugh and cry.". Source Title and Background * Marlene King revealed the title in her Reddit interview. * The title refers to the 1957 Dr Seuss' book, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery * Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll * Isabella Rice as Little Alison Trivia * The table read was on July 14, 2014. * Filming began July 16, 2014 and wrapped July 25, 2014. * The episode will air December 19 in Australia. Quotes Gallery Behind the Scenes Holiday.jpg normal_512_10471872_305275969639188_2018368589_n.jpg 10513830_1452397111683613_276889243_n.jpg 10413895_1517633585115417_539223030_n.jpg Bsh1knqCcAEN-NS.png 10561155 1516398255245362 885943474 n.jpg BsiykhaCQAAeaK-.jpg 928034 665238280227465 18914316 n.jpg 5x13 bts.jpg 10522330_534412850020299_910447951_n.jpg BsxwW02CcAAD9TZ.jpg 10540326_1935652329908816_960142683_n.jpg BsyZiIACQAAZGYG.jpg large.jpg BsyZiIRCUAES21M.jpg large.jpg BsyZiJECUAAxNeH.jpg large.jpg 10511352_501661636631629_4803081131942854675_n.jpg Bs11DqXCIAE_qOu.jpg Bs1kC3VCcAEQhVA.jpg 10522321_562643903841278_196643735_n.jpg Jenna 5x13.jpg BtIB0XwCAAEmmig.jpg 10549804_316819781776154_598140865_n.jpg 10560924_1454694308125469_1589719349_n.jpg 10554263_1515056495376763_1859460196_n.jpg 10538714_598755460242562_327965508_n.jpg 10553969_1459049287688162_501700625_n.jpg 10560940_1437268873227817_1507318245_n.jpg 925936_818841808134734_1037872081_n.jpg BtWGHI6IgAA q6Y.jpg BudDFK-IEAAPItL.jpg BwEaaZSIMAA-6k_.jpg BwIcZ5_IQAAJpTa.jpg BxTD1E3CAAAADrv.png BwuvySsCcAAP1SJ.jpg 10643909_941140985911341_1023547532_n.jpg 923775_722346751135309_322076999_n.jpg BxsCfCbIgAA-9z_.png 5x13 DAY 6 Sign (1).jpg Promotional Photos Byv2JK IEAAs27E.png 1412345_10152367373295233_7274811486113083055_o.png 10396971_10152369760590233_1549391559100804127_o.png Bwke6vGIgAA4GsU.jpg BxIXSQFIYAMtBh7.png Screencaps Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 389.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 391.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 395.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 405.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 414.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 416.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 419.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 425.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 429.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 433.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 441.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 443.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 449.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 460.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 461.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 464.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 465.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 469.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 475.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 482.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 484.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 494.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 495.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 500.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 505.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 511.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 520.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 522.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 527.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 529.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 530.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 535.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 547.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 549.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 553.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 562.jpg Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Promo "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD Official Promo-0|Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Sneak Peek 1 "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD-1|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Sneak Peek 2 "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD|Sneak Peek #2 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Special Episodes